


Wreck the Halls

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: “Mark?  Honey?  Don’t you think this is a bit excessive?” 
“Shut up I need more glitter.”





	

**_Day 1: Decorations_ **   


Jack wasn’t actually afraid. He was more… concerned.  Lovingly concerned.  

He had been sitting in his car for a solid ten minutes, staring at what was supposed to be his and Mark’s house and trying to convince himself to get out of the car.  

C’mon, Jack.  Don’t be such a big chicken.  It’s not like any of it was actually real. 

Gravestones, corpses, ghost, zombies, and skeletons littered his yard, hung from his roof, and he was pretty sure there were disembodies limbs sticking out of the bushes. 

God, did he really want to know what the inside of the house looked like? 

He sighed heavily and dragged himself out of his car.  He cautiously picked his way across the yard and to his front door.  He avoided all that he could and tried his best to not get near anything that looked like it could possibly move.  H

He made it to his front door with no signs of anything wiggling or trying to grab him.  He pushed the open slowly, half expecting to find the Addams family smiling at him, but he found an explosion of epic proportions instead.  Skulls, spiders, coffins, corpses, fake blood, pumpkins, and a million other things lay scattered across his home. 

Mark sat in the center of the mess absolutely covered in glue and paint.  He was frozen, staring at Jack while leaning over a small basket of skulls and holding a paintbrush. 

Jack took a hesitant step forward, almost afraid to break Mark out of his stare. 

“Mark? Honey?  Don’t you think this is a bit excessive?” 

“Shut up I need more glitter.” 

With that, he went back to his basket, painting in frantic movements.  He was painstakingly painting each skull black before gently setting them aside to dry. 

“Baby, it’s just a party. We’ve had plenty, you know we don’t have to go to these extremes.” 

“Jack.  You’re not understanding.  This is our first year in this house and our first year living together and damn it if this ain’t gonna be the best damn Halloween party that anyone has ever seen in their life.” 

He looked up at Jack, gripping the paintbrush harder.  Jack watched as a glob of black paint dripped onto his jeans. “They’ll be shitting glitter and Halloween cheer when they leave this house if it fucking kills one of us.”

Jack laughed, “If that’s what you want.  Here, let me help you before you drip more paint on the floor.”

He stepped across a pile of witch hats and sat down next to his boyfriend.  He reached to grab the brush from Mark, only to watch a shit eating grin stretch across his face. 

He shot backward, narrowly avoiding a paintbrush to the face, “Mark, no! Don’t-“ 

He was cut off by Mark’s hand which had smooshed itself against the side of his face, cupping his cheek.  The gesture would have been adorable or loving or endearing in any other situation, but Mark’s hand was _covered_ in paint. 

“You little shit.” 

Jack could feel the dark hand print left on his cheek after Mark pulled away.  It felt sticky and gross and he almost wanted to laugh at the giggled that escaped Mark. 

“High five Jack!” 

Jack narrowed his eyes but then an evil grin stretched across his face.  

A small jar of glitter sat just behind Mark and just as he finished his laughing fit (the gorgeous laughing fit that Jack had to convince himself to not kiss him out of) Jack swung the jar up, dumping the contents down the back of Mark’s shirt. 

“Oh my God, Jack you _didn’t_.” 

“Oh, but I _did_.” 

And so a craft fight began. Glue, glitter, and an assortment of different materials smeared their way across their skin and into their clothes. They grappled with one another until the floor was a disaster and they were rolling around together, giggling like toddlers. 

“God you’re an idiot.  I love you.” Mark huffed against his neck, trying to breathe between the last strings of laughter.  He shook glitter out of his hair and Jack made a face, he did that intentionally damn him.  

But when Mark smiled down at him, paint smeared all over him, hair a mess, covered in glitter… Jack couldn’t bring himself to be insulted. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
